


Charlottes spiral into madness

by Ashlynjade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discontinued but look at my other ones I have a better version of this story, Gen, It’s going to be a ride, Lots of murder be warned, get buckled in bois, main charater is scarred for life, might have happy ending I dont know yet, my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynjade/pseuds/Ashlynjade
Summary: Charlotte was just a normal 15 your old girl but when she woke up one night something changedThey took EVERYTHING AWAY from her...She plans to make them pay.With a little help along the way.





	1. The awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on here so enjoy

12:50

Tick Tock,

12:51

Tick Tock,

12:52

T̵̲̲͍͕̬̙͛Ỉ̸̡̺̪̟̙̈̓̎ͅC̷̢̙̋͗̾͝K̸͙̖̘͚͇̘͈͕̽͛́͐̀͑̌͠ ̴̣̙̺͔̪̈́̄̔̐̊͂̕Ṱ̷̗͆̉̎Ō̸̤̠͈͈̈͌͊̿̿͌̃͝C̵͚̱̫͖̭͙͖̪̑̈́̆̐͐̀̃̈͠͝K̶̠̓̊͌͛͛̍,

The minutes mercilessly ticked down as she drifted in limbo between sleep and alertness. This continued until it was 1:30a.m until finally sleep had consumed her.

Where was she who was she? She couldn’t remember. She was in a very pitch black space it couldn’t‘ve been a room it was way to big to be a room. Wherever this was it was pitch black she could see nothing. 

Nothing

ɴⵔⵊ𝚮أҴϑ

Except another person... another person that looked like herself, the same red hair, the same long sleeved shirts she always wore but the colors were dulled down but she looked different another way too, she was turned in a way so that only one eye was showing all of her features were contorted to make her look eerie somehow. Her arms and legs were longer than any normal person’s should be her eyes taking up at least one third of her face as she stared with her purple interlaced with pink iris with a yellow pupil that was supposed to be brown like herself.as she was to busy staring in wonder at her other self.... giggling started in short bursts then full on manic laughter sprang from her other selfs throat high pitch, mocking her,then she awoke.


	2. The unraveling of sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to take her family’s life’s she doesn’t respond well
> 
> L̷̳̉̆̓͐̎̐̀ȩ̷̨̧̭͙̬͓̼͋̿͋͑ͅt̶̩̂̐̌ ̶̙̭̝͉͖̺̿̌̍͌̚͠m̵̡̦̪̮̤̦̝̎̌̆͒̃̄͐̓͊̕ͅę̶̢̺̬̘̭͕̈́ ̸̨̢͙̱̺̖͉̲͖̎̒͐̏͋̆̇͛͛͠g̵̨̛̤̭̞̣̝͖̳̤͛̿̆̃̍e̵̡̪̟̫̽̐̿̋̅͐ẗ̵̢̮̰́̊́ ̵̫̇̃̄̐̋́͊̉ǫ̶͙̝̼̘̩̙̬̃̓͂̀͒͂̾̈́̈̕ũ̶̢͉͚̠͍͙͖r̷̢̢̝̬̳̙͈͖̓̊́͛̃̾̀̌̾͝ͅ ̶̛̦̰̮͔̘̠̟̫̂̅r̴̤̜̞̻̜̣̲̝͌͐̀ė̶̢̨͖̬̣̰̩͍͙̆̐v̶͈̯̒̐̅́ȇ̴̡̡̛͙̭͓͇͇͎̇͐́̏̂̚͠n̸̢̨͖͙͇̼͚̬̅ͅg̴̛̤̜͕͎̈̅̂̕͝͝e̷̞͚͕̅́ͅ
> 
> “O-Ok”

She awoke gasping for air

She was confused of why...

The dream hadn’t been scary 

She shrugged to herself and tried to go back to the land of slumber... It didn’t work, she groaned and flipped over

2:45AM

Tick Tock

2:50AM

Tick Tock

3:00AM 

Tick Tock

She practically screamed in frustration, she sighed might as well get up to go get a drink she thought. “AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!” 

A blood curdling scream stopped her in her track’s, that voice... that voice was her mother’s! Quickly but quietly she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal and then she grabbed a old blue beaten flashlight and descended down the stairs.

“ B̸̨̠͈̼͙̼̜͖͎͂̒͐̀̚é̴̞̲͍̩̥͐̽̕ ̴̧̗̘͈̒͗ċ̷̛̛͎̞̼̀̀͘a̸̛̼͙̦͗̔͒̏́̔̆̏r̵̜͎̰̈́͋̄͆̍́̀͒́̅e̷͚̮̖̋̏̾̈́͛f̷̜͍̭̹̱͉͎̬̩̒̈̊̋̾̿̍̌̎̕ú̸̢̊̈́͆͆̕͜l̸̮̭̖͒́̏̐́̔̈́̚̕͝ ̵͎̞̖̘͙̏͐̍͒̍̑̏͘͠y̶̨̧̠̩̖̑͌͆̋̉̐̋ó̴̯͓̘̪̟̣̈́͆̓́̄ų̵͚̘̎͗̂͛͠ ̵̨̣̬̞̖̎̄̽͌͘d̴̩̣͔͎͖̲̄͗̐̓̀̀̋̀͋̚ͅö̶̡̬̬̖̺̟̣̩͚n̷̫̙̙̺̲͋͛̔͗̌͜͜’̵̡̨̪͇̹͚̪̓̇͛̓͗t̷̢̢̺̦̰͍̻̭͓̀̌̐̋́̀̍͐͘͝ͅ ̶̡͓̲̙͙̄͐̅̍̕͝k̸̨̛̯̹̞͕̦̪̰͍̯̇̇̈́̿͝͝ň̸̡̟̮̪͔̟̟̽̌́͝ǫ̷͍̺͙̝̯̪͐̓̅̎͋̿͝w̸͓̗̙̉̽͛̊̔͜ ̷̢̪͇͖̺̘͉͉̹̰̒̓͋͆̈́̾͝ẁ̵̫̹̫̤͈̇̑ḣ̴͔̳̙̀̋͒a̶̛̲̝̬̼̅̋̅̋̂̍͌͝͝t̸͎̻̞͈͕̲̃́̄͐̅̓͆̄̊̚͜ ̶̠̖̳͔͔̒͂̂̑̍̎̚t̵̗̯̠͌̓̓̉̂ő̷̬̝̰͠ ̶͕̼͔͓̠͈̖̦͚̾͆̽ē̵̠̊̋̆̂̆͋̐̓x̷̲͛̾͐͝p̵̥̯̠̫͉̱̥̀̈͆̋̑͛́̈́̾̕ȩ̵͉͎̥̪̪̥͉̯͗́͒͑̍̿̌́̓ͅc̸̡̤͉̻̹̯̝͍̹̓͑͝t̴͚͉̊͆̌́̚͝ ̵̱́͐͠t̶̠̻̞͍͊̄͛ò̴̫̞̗͓̹͌̈́̋̚̕͜͝͝ ̸̺͍̲̜̪̯͆̍̀̄̽̎̚͝s̶͙̺͈͓͋̍́̈́e̸̡̩̲̬͔̘̐̐̈́ẻ̸̛͓͒͒͝͝ ̶̤̯̹̰̘̗̩̞́̀́ơ̷̗͔̗̤̑̉̇̑́͒͜ṅ̸̛̛̤̗͍̮̜̰̪͈́͑́̓c̷̢̙̼̠̮̍͒̉͗͒̀̈͝͝͠ë̵͍̺̪̝̹́̏̀͆̎͋̉̇͘͘ ̷̮̮̺̮͕͔̪̠̞̔y̵̢̢̐ớ̴̢̨͕̜̺͔̳̜͍̔͊̀̾̔̈́̚͠u̴̠̰̺̘͔̓̿̈͂̓͘͘ ̷̻͚͍̙̦͈̬̩̦̀̿̓͛̔́̅̅͠͝g̷̢͎̯̼̤͕̎̈́̃e̵̜͓̒̿̒̎́̒̚͝͠t̸̛̹̥̜͔̟̙͔̣͉͙̆́͐̊̍̑̎̚͘ ̵̨̱͖͍̏̑d̸̤̉̐͆ö̸̻͉́͑́̎̀̉̆̆͊͂w̴̩̲̬̹̺͇̌̔͑̄͝n̴͈͕̄̈́̚ ̸̰̅̈̌̉̄̃ṱ̶̙̳͔̈́̽͌̿͋̍̋h̵̛͚̦́́͊̀̄̏̓̕e̸̢͈͕̫̪̜̳͚̫̦̒͘͝r̴̹̙̮͌͊̕e̸̡͗̌̔̈͆͑͑̍”

After she went down the stairs she saw them....  
People with masks were attacking her family her mother wasn’t moving and her dad was fighting but soon stopped moving. 

“Well...well, well what do we have here”one of the masked people said mockingly as Charlotte stared in horror at her parents bodies.

“Whatever just get rid of the kid too!” One of the other masked people snarled. Charlotte couldn’t move she was stunned. They started to close in on her then she heard a voice. “̶̹͓͂̄͗͊̒̀́ Ḻ̶̜̻̟̟̙̥̝̮͕͛̉̓̅͂͛̀͐͘͘ę̷͖͔͕̹̱͖̟̂̓t̶̳̣̼̞͑ ̶̞̀̉̈́̀̾̄̈́͝͝m̶̗̰̪͇̲͕̙͊̔̑͗͑̀̓̽͝͝ȩ̴̦͔̯͗ ̷̡͎́͋ḧ̵̼͆͆̈a̷̧̘̤̩͚͎̗͎̋v̴̧̨̧̖̬̹͚̻͔̬̋̉̽̽́̓͑̄̃e̶̯͕̣͕͓͐̉͘͝ ̷̘̑c̵̥̯̥̪̘̱͙̝̼͒͋̑͝ͅö̵̧͓n̸̥͕̻͉̂̚̕̕͠t̴͙̗̝͙͋r̸̝͖̗̤̣͑͂̽̒͑̑ͅȏ̴͖̖̬̳̤̦̜͎̞̝́l̸͔͗̓̏͝͝ control? control of what she pondered.  
“ᴸᵉᵗ ᵐᵉ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᶜᵒⁿᵗʳᵒˡ ᵒᵛᵉʳ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵇᵒᵈʸ ᵒⁿˡʸ ᴵ ᶜᵃⁿ ˢᵃᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗʰⁱˢ.”

“O-ok I let you have control?”  
“ P̶̛̠̾̃̃̓͛̀́͠e̵̛̳͎̲̔͐r̴̡͔̪̯̳̫̟̽͒̽͘͜͝f̵̙̍̍̑̆͒è̶̪͙͓̟͐́̈̈́̋͒͜͝͝ç̵̱̖̫͎̺͔̱̖͒́̕t̴͈̜̳͎̱̞͌͋͆̿͊̚͜͝“

Charlotte didn’t understand what happened after that. All she knew was that she was torn from her body and hopelessly watching as whoever was talking to her took control. Then hell started to occur


	3. What happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took control 
> 
> Ẇ̶̞̲̩̗͔̯̏̓͐̿h̶̨͍̻̪̊͊̈́͒̀͑͑̇͠a̶̩̹̬͈͎͙̲̻̯̓́ͅt̵͎̓̔̀̀̿̌̈̾̐̇’̸̠͔͔͙̖̤̱͍́͊͊͗̐̾͐ş̵̡̛̤̮͓͈͔̜͈͑́̈́̎ ̸̢̡̫̬̰͔͔̽̈́̓̏͐̀͜͠͝h̵̭̮͙̥̫̩͇̥̼͂̓͆ā̸̰̘̖̝̰̈p̶̝̫̜̱̼̼͒̈́̑̇͊̄͗͝p̴̢͇̖̮̏̎͜e̴̹̜̾̎n̷̡̢̹̟̪͑̂̓̾̌̈́́͝i̵̢̠̋́̈̀͑͆̑͘͝͝ň̶̞̹̗́̋̑̌́̚ğ̶̡͍̠̖̋̎̀̋

Other self POV

F̴̛̘̭͇̠̃̌͗̎i̷͍̋̎͗̐̽̃̇͝n̵͍̖̯͇̗̩̒a̴̙̪͔̤̪̍͊͌̿̆͗̽͗l̷̮͓̮̲͉̮̗͈͛̀̄͊̅͌͘͝͠ͅľ̵̟̘͕y̵̨̨̛̲̳̼̤͍̼̱͛͐

“̵̨͎͇͉̃̋̊̃̎͐͂̈́̚I̴̖͖̣̪͂̓̿͒ ̵̲̅̇̒̈́̽f̴̤͚̬̃̔̈́́͂̍i̴̧̢̘̗͎͉̅͐n̷̮͉̗̹̦̫̤͚̟̖̊̔̀̂̀a̴̩̙̟̤̗̩͊̎̋̀ĺ̸͖̯̼̘̤̓͛̅̑̉l̷̨̡̜͕̳͖̻̠͓̾̓͆̿̊̋̚̕͜͝ȳ̷̧̭̝͍̓̋͋̓̎͐̄̋ ̷̢̰͉͔͉̟͍̹̹̰̓͋̈́͋̾̓̉t̷͈̮̼̱͇͈̦̯͋̽̇̈́͝o̵̔͛͑͒̾̑̎̎̑̕ͅo̵͚̻̗̟͚̺͒̌̃͜k̴̨̛͍̟͔̣͈̥̇͛̀̀̇̓̾̕ ̵̙̹̉c̵͎̈́͠͝ǫ̵͉̣̻͍͎͔̝̤̖̔̂̓̄̾̏͘n̵̢̙̻͕̼̳̊̑̅̆̿͒̕͠ţ̶̢̼̫̕ȑ̴̨̺͈͕̭͔̈́̔͝ơ̴̺̈̈̓̎̏̽̔̿̚l̸̺̏͆̾̈̈͗̓̀͝ ̷̡̡̫̩͎̗̯͖̦̬̈́̔̉̓͘͘ö̶͋̀̂̒͜f̵̗̠͂̿̉̃͗̾͆́ ̴̑̀̒̉͐͗͜ṫ̵̛͖̪͙̖̺͕̪̣͙̇̀̔̂͗͛h̸̦̳̦̗̬͓͉̺͗́̈́͘ì̶̮͖̪̥̝̮̘͎͚̠̈́̉̽͗̏̕͘s̵̬̭͕̊ ̶̢͇̬̖͎̯͕̺̺͛̑̂b̷̨̠̖̫̯͎͙̥͓̯́͌̃͐̍͠͠ơ̷̞̱̆̍́̚d̶̟͓͓̝͇͚̜̫̬̂͛̾̉̋̀͛͘̕y̶͔͖͎̭̰̻̬̝̠͒̀̅̇̾̌̄͛”̸̺͈̂̏̿̉

“̸̡͋̈́̎͝͠ ̶̧̗͎̺̹̙̤͍͉̪̀̀̃̏̐̎N̵̞͕̓͊́̊̉̅̆̇̕͝ȯ̴̯̭̖̰̓̄ẇ̴̩̟̝̞̳͜ ̴̫̱̔́̀̅͊͠͝Ĩ̶̡͍̪̩͓̯̼͆͒̓͗ ̷̧͉̘̳̰̰̒́̅̇c̶͕̎́͗͠ä̶̙̠̏̕ņ̷̥͇͖̺͊͋̃̈́͊̄͝ ̷̨͙̖͈̰͔̟̑͋̍̒̈́̃͜d̸̡̛͇̜̻̋̀̽͂̏͋͘͠o̶̧̺̾͐͐͐̈́ ̸̺̮͓̟̜̮͓̺̆w̸̧̡̡̱̩͍̤̻͗́ḫ̸̤͎͉͍̝̳̇̄̆́̓͋͒̎͠͠ȁ̶͎̗̤͇͍̤̱̻̀ͅt̷̟̻̦̯͖͛͋̐͑̔̉͘ ̶̫̝͉͖̝̈́̐͐̑͒̐ͅI̸͖͕̩̩̞̯̠͓͍̫̿ ̷̛͚̰̹̗̬̃͛̈́̃͒̀̊̎͠w̴̨͚̆͐͐a̴͇̻̬͇͓̣͙̠̽͌̊̈́̓̐͗͛s̸͎̋̔̿͠ ̶̢̪̮͗̑͛̃̒̅͆̓̚͠m̷̻̞̥̠̼̮̺͓̗̏͊ȇ̵̡̻̺̗̼͚̜͌̋͝ä̴͈̦̩́̎̎͘ṋ̸͔̮̮̱͚̪̗̽̓t̵̨̙̮̣̭̫̞̓͋̓́̔̓͂̕͘ ̴̡͔̙͆t̴̨̧̻͉̜̰̗̘̝̺͛̒́̀̈́̅̿̄ỏ̴̡͚̩̩̫̋̈́͗̑̍̈́̍

“WHAT IS THIS CRAZY GIRL TALKING ABOUT!?” one of the masked men yelled

“ᵒʰ! ᴴᵒʷ ʳᵘᵈᵉ ᵒᶠ ᵐᵉ ᴵ ᶠᵒʳᵍᵒᵗ ᵗᵒ ⁱⁿᵗʳᵒᵈᵘᶜᵉ ᵐʸˢᵉˡᶠ ᴵ ᵖʳᵉᶠᵉʳ ᵗᵒ ᵇᵉ ᶜᵃˡˡᵉᵈ ᶜˡᵃⁱʳᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᴵ’ᵐ ᵍᵒⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ᵉⁿᵈ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵐⁱˢᵉʳᵃᵇˡᵉ ˡⁱᵛᵉˢ~“  
“A simple little girl can’t kill us don’t you see? I bet that you have never held a weapon in your short lifetime and oh poor you you never will be able too!” The masked group cackled until 2 of the 4 men got stabbed with inhuman speed. 

““҉o҉h҉ ҉r҉e҉a҉l҉l҉y҉?҉!҉ ҉I҉ ҉t҉h҉i҉n҉k҉ ҉I҉ ҉j҉u҉s҉t҉ ҉d҉i҉d҉ ҉p҉r҉e҉t҉t҉y҉ ҉w҉e҉l҉l҉ ҉i҉f҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉a҉s҉k҉ ҉m҉e҉~҉”҉

This was going to be fun she just knew it.


	4. Well that happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ₴Ø ₥Ʉ₵Ⱨ ₣Ʉ₦ ₴Ø ₥Ʉ₵Ⱨ ₣Ʉ₦
> 
> WHYS THIS HAPPENING?!

Claire’s POV

“Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ ₩Ⱨ₳₮₴ ₩ⱤØ₦₲ ł  
₮ⱧØɄ₲Ⱨ₮ ɎØɄ ₴₳łĐ ɎØɄ ₩ØɄⱠĐ ₭łⱠⱠ ₥Ɇ ₴Ø ₵Ø₥Ɇ Ø₦ ₮ⱧɆ₦!”

The masked people tried to escape but the leader of them got shredded leaving one left.

That one left though had a knife that Claire didn’t see he stabbed it right in her left eye.

“A҉R҉G҉G҉G҉G҉G҉H҉H҉ Y҉O҉U҉ B҉A҉S҉T҉A҉R҉D҉ Y҉O҉U҉ W҉I҉L҉L҉ P҉A҉Y҉ Y҉O҉U҉ W҉I҉L҉L҉ P҉A҉Y҉”

Y҉O҉U҉ W҉I҉L҉L҉ P҉A҉Y҉ D҉E҉A҉R҉L҉Y҉ F҉O҉R҉ T҉H҉I҉S҉, Y҉O҉U҉R҉ P҉A҉Y҉M҉E҉N҉T҉ W҉I҉L҉L҉ B҉E҉ Y҉O҉U҉R҉ L҉I҉F҉E҉!”

All of a sudden Claire’s teeth sharpened and her limbs grew impossibly long as she grabbed the man. Her mouth grew wider and wider and she bit his head clean off.

“o҉k҉a҉y҉ I҉’m҉ d҉o҉n҉e҉ h҉e҉r҉e҉ y҉o҉u҉ c҉a҉n҉ h҉a҉v҉e҉ y҉o҉u҉r҉ b҉o҉d҉y҉ b҉a҉c҉k҉~“

As soon as she said that Charlotte felt her soul pull towards her body and now her soul and body are together again. She felt no remorse as she glared at the bodies on ground.

“ N҉i҉c҉e҉ d҉o҉i҉n҉g҉ b҉u҉s҉i҉n҉e҉s҉s҉ w҉i҉t҉h҉ y҉o҉u҉ p҉a҉r҉t҉n҉e҉r҉~”


End file.
